1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control apparatus and a control method for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No, 2010-43534 (JP 2010-43534 A) discloses an automatic stop control apparatus for a four-cycle internal combustion engine having cylinders into which fuel is directly injected. According to the disclosure of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-43534 (JP 2010-43534 A), the torque of an alternator is controlled such that the position of a piston at the time when the engine stops rotating coincides with a target trajectory from a predetermined position wherein the engine starts stopping rotation instead of coinciding with a top dead center (a TDC) during automatic stop control of the engine. Thus, the position of the piston at the time of stoppage of the engine is controlled such that the piston can stop at a target stop position.